Compromise
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Yoshiko is in college. Her college is hosting a prom. Yoshiko wants to take Mari to it, but things get a little complicated along the way.


"Can you believe the prom is only a week away?"

"Are you going?"

"Duh."

Yoshiko sighed as she listened to some random students from the college she was attending talk. The college was holding a small prom for the students. But, she had no one to go with yet. Time was running out. She had been trying for almost a month now, but she couldn't ever get the courage to actually ask anyone to it.

Yoshiko picked up her pace and made it to her dorm room. She didn't need a constant reminder about how little time she had to be brave and ask someone. She let out a groan and plopped down onto her bed. She was also getting overwhelmed by her work. Tests were coming up in all of her classes. It was hell.

"You alright, Yoshiko?" Her roommate asked.

"I'm fine… just tired. Don't worry about me, Ruby." Yoshiko mumbled.

"You still haven't found a date?" Ruby asked.

Yoshiko shot up from her bed, "What!? Who told you that!?"

"It's kind of obvious. You've been sulking ever since the prom was announced." Ruby replied.

Ruby and Yoshiko had planned to go to the same college so they could be roommates. Ruby already had someone she was going to the prom with. It was a friend of hers who wanted to go but couldn't find a date.

"Fine… Yeah, I haven't found anyone…" Yoshiko sighed.

"Is there someone you want to ask out in particular?" Ruby asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "Yeah… I kinda wanna ask Mari to the prom. She's already on her break from college, so I thought it could work."

"Why don't you ask her then?" Ruby asked.

"Because! I don't know how to… what if she doesn't want to?" Yoshiko mumbled.

"Just ask her. I'm sure she won't hate you even if she says no." Ruby said.

"But I don't know how to ask her." Yoshiko whined.

"Why don't you ask Riko for advice? She and Mari have gotten closer ever since we finished high school." Ruby suggested, "Maybe she might know a good way to ask?"

"I guess I could try… but how am I going to ask her? Isn't she still at her college?" Yoshiko asked.

"She's on break as well. They just got off today. Why don't you invite her to hang out here? I'm heading out soon to meet up with some of my lab partners. The room will be empty." Ruby suggested.

"Okay. I'll try and do that." Yoshiko agreed.

She hesitantly pulled out her phone. It had been a while since her and Riko had spoken. She opened up her texts and started typing. She wasn't sure what to write exactly. She kept feeling like she was being too forceful with her request.

Eventually, Yoshiko just sent what she had and prayed for the best. Ruby left the room. Yoshiko anxiously waited to see if Riko would reply. After a few minutes, she did. She agreed to some over and hang out. Yoshiko sighed in relief. Part one of this plan had gone well. Now, she just had to make sure she didn't mess anything else up.

Yoshiko busied herself with cleaning up her side of the room a little. She was pretty disorganized due to her never having the energy to do anything about it. Yoshiko wanted to make a good impression on Riko. She wanted to show that she was a good college student.

DIVIDER--

Riko arrived at the dorm half-an-hour later. Yoshiko greeted her and led her inside. They sat down on Yoshiko's bed. Yoshiko wasn't sure how to begin.

"So… how's life?" Yoshiko asked.

"It's going okay. I'm glad we're off for a while." Riko replied, "How're you doing?"

"It's hard… my classes always seem to be giving tests on the same week…" Yoshiko sighed as she nodded to her pile of textbooks.

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" Riko asked.

"Um… so you know that our college is hosting a prom?" Yoshiko hesitantly asked.

Riko nodded, "Yeah… I know. What about it?"

"Well… um, there's someone I want to ask to the prom and… I just don't know how to…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"And you're asking me for advice?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you ever asked someone to a prom before?" Yoshiko said.

"No. I'm not into that." Riko replied, "I've always said no to anyone who asked me to one."

"What? You… you don't like going to prom?" Yoshiko was surprised.

Riko nodded, "It's just not my thing."

"Oh…" Yoshiko sighed. This was not going as she had wanted it to.

"Um, who do you want to ask?" Riko asked.

"M-Mari…" Yoshiko hesitantly admitted.

"Oh." Riko didn't sound very happy about that.

"What?" Yoshiko looked at her in confusion.

"It's just… well, Mari and I are, um, dating." Riko admitted, "So… yeah…"

"I see… sorry to bother you then…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"Wait. Um, you could still ask her to prom. It's just, it wouldn't be romantic or anything." Riko offered.

"It's fine…" Yoshiko stated.

Riko frowned. She regretted saying anything now. She didn't think Yoshiko would be that upset. She guessed that meant Yoshiko had feelings for Mari. Riko sighed and then left. She knew there wasn't much she could do about Yoshiko.

Once Riko had left, Yoshiko let her emotions out. She broke down into sobs. She just wanted this one thing and it was taken from her. Yoshiko wasn't mad at Riko. She knew it wasn't her fault.

Yoshiko crawled under her covers. She didn't want to do anything else. She just wanted to vanish from existence.

DIVIDER--

Riko caught the next bus and made her way to Mari's house. She wanted to see if there was anything she could do. She didn't want to leave Yoshiko that upset.

Riko let herself in, seeing as she had a spare key. She had already told Mari she would visit. Mari greeted her and invited her to sit in the living room. They sat down and Mari turned on a random TV show she liked to watch.

"So, good to see you again." Mari said as she kissed Riko on the cheek.

"Yeah, good to see you again too." Riko replied as she returned the kiss.

"You seem down. What's up?" Mari pouted.

"Well, um…" Riko wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Come on, you can tell me." Mari hummed.

"It's about Yoshiko…"

"What about her?" Mari asked.

"She asked me to come over to her dorm. She wanted some advice on asking someone to prom…" Riko said.

"So?"

"She wants to ask you to it." Riko stated.

"And what's so bad about that?" Mari asked.

"Nothing… but I told her we're dating and now she's just given up…" Riko sighed.

"Oh… I see…" Mari frowned.

"Could you maybe ask her?" Riko asked.

"I could try." Mari said.

"I feel bad now… would it have been better to keep my mouth shut?"

"She would've found out one way or another." Mari reasoned, "Better now than if we were at the prom."

"I guess that's true." Riko nodded.

"Don't you like her?" Mari asked.

"M-maybe a little… but I'm dating you." Riko was flustered at that question.

"You know, I wouldn't mind dating another…" Mari purred as she planted a kiss on Riko's head.

"W-What? But you said you…"

"Things change, darling. I'm okay with it now." Mari replied.

"But, would she want that?"

"Well, why don't I ask her." Mari said.

"O-okay…" Riko agreed.

"So, I guess I better get a time to meet with her then." Mari pulled out her phone.

DIVIDER--

Yoshiko was surprised when she got a text from Mari. She read it and was more than happy to meet up with her later. Yoshiko wasn't sure what she wanted to meet up for, but she wasn't about to say no. Ruby had come back a few minutes ago. She was doing some work while eating a small bag of pretzels.

"Um, you okay having dinner by yourself tonight?" Yoshiko asked.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, um, I'm meeting up with someone and we're gonna eat during it." Yoshiko explained.

"That's fine." Ruby said, "Have fun."

"I'll try." Yoshiko replied.

She had half-an-hour until she needed to go. She wasn't sure what to wear. They were going to a small burger shop. Yoshiko decided on something pretty casual. She didn't need to impress Mari. She knew that wasn't something Mari wanted. She didn't care how you dressed. It was more about how you acted.

Yoshiko was a nervous wreck by the time she had to leave. Ruby could tell, but she didn't ask anything. She knew Yoshiko wouldn't want to talk about it. Yoshiko said goodbye and then left the room. She walked across the campus to the meeting place they had decided on.

Mari was already there. Yoshiko timidly waved to her. She didn't walk any faster than she had been. Mari waited until Yoshiko was right in front of her.

"So, how have you been?" Mari asked casually.

"Okay. School is hard." Yoshiko replied, "How about you?"

"It's been interesting." Mari said.

"So… um, why'd you want to meet up with me?" Yoshiko asked.

"Can't I just want to talk to you?" Mari pouted.

"This isn't exactly the most planned thing. Even you normally would give a week's warning first." Yoshiko stated.

"Why don't we start walking?" Mari suggested.

Yoshiko frowned. Mari was trying to avoid the questioning. Yoshiko nodded slightly. Mari smiled and grabbed her by the hand. Yoshiko could barely keep up as Mari drug her down the streets. They weren't very crowded, so they didn't run in to anyone.

Mari stopped outside of a small community park. Yoshiko didn't understand why. Mari tugged her into the park and they sat down on a bench.

"So… Riko told me about earlier…" Mari said.

Yoshiko stared very intensely at the ground. She did not want to make any form of eye contact with Mari. She felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Mari wasn't just going to let it go, though.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Mari asked.

"It's fine. Just leave it." Yoshiko grumbled.

"Why don't you want to go now?" Mari asked.

"Because…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"Because you like me?" Mari guessed.

Yoshiko froze up, before she unwillingly nodded to the statement. That was why she didn't want to go. She didn't want anyone to see them and get the wrong idea.

"Well, would you go with me if we were dating?" Mari asked.

Yoshiko nodded. She was fiddling with her hands.

"Well, if you'd like, we could… just, you have to take Riko as well." Mari said.

Yoshiko whipped her head up and stared at Mari. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She was very confused by what Mari had just offered.

"What? Riko said it was fine… she's poly, you know?" Mari stated.

"But… But…" Yoshiko was at a loss for words.

"But what?" Mari asked.

"You… you aren't poly…" Yoshiko stammered.

"I don't know… I've been thinking about it and… I'm not really opposed to it." Mari shrugged.

"You're not? So, you'd really do this?"

Mari nodded, "Yep. I'll gladly do this if that's what you want."

"You sure?" Yoshiko questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure." Mari stated.

"L-let me think about it." Yoshiko said.

"Alright. So, is it at least a yes to prom?" Mari asked.

Yoshiko shyly nodded. Mari smiled. She had done what she needed to do at the moment. They spent a while sitting at the park and just talking. After a while, they went to grab something to eat.

DIVIDER--

Yoshiko got back at her dorm late that night. Ruby was already asleep on her bed. Yoshiko lazily took off her shoes and then plopped down on her bed. She fell asleep quickly.

She woke the next morning to her alarm. Yoshiko groaned and turned it off. Ruby was already up and moving. Yoshiko sat up and stretched. She yawned and started getting out of the bed.

"Morning. How late were you out?" Ruby greeted her.

"I think I got back at 11." Yoshiko mumbled.

"Well, luckily your first class isn't until noon." Ruby said.

Yoshiko nodded, "Yeah…"

"So, what did you go out for exactly?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, um… to meet with someone." Yoshiko stammered.

"Come on. Won't you tell me?" Ruby said.

"Why do you need to know?" Yoshiko questioned.

"I just want to." Ruby replied.

"Well, I'm not telling you." Yoshiko huffed.

"Fine…" Ruby sighed.

Yoshiko went over and grabbed some clothes. She left the room to go and get a shower. Once she was done, she went back to her room. Ruby was gone. She had to go to class. Yoshiko picked up her phone.

She had made her decision. Yoshiko texted Mari with what she had decided. Mari asked her to meet up in the evening at her house. Yoshiko thought about it. After making sure she had nothing scheduled, she agreed to that.

By that time, Yoshiko had to go to her first class. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She hated this class a lot. She didn't want to take it, but she had no choice.

DIVIDER--

When evening finally arrived, Yoshiko was more than ready to head out and meet Mari. Ruby was still out. She had a lab report due tomorrow, so her and her partners were working on it. Yoshiko sent her a text saying she'd be out late again tonight.

Yoshiko left the dorm and made her way to the bus stop. She was a little nervous. When she finally arrived, she was extremely nervous. She didn't know why. Mari was the one who had suggested all of this.

Yoshiko rung the doorbell and waited. Mari opened the door a few seconds later. She smiled and invited Yoshiko inside. They went to the living room. Riko was there. Yoshiko gulped. Her hands were getting sweaty.

Mari hadn't answered her text with the type of answer she wanted. She had just said to meet up. Yoshiko didn't know how her response had gone over. Riko greeted her. Yoshiko nervously took a seat down beside her. Mari sat down next to her.

"So…" Yoshiko didn't know what to do.

"Well… um, about what you said…" Riko answered her, "Um…"

Yoshiko was waiting for a rejection. She didn't know why, but she had a lot of doubt that this was going to work out. Even if Mari said Riko was okay with it, Yoshiko didn't believe it would happen.

"If you're sure about this, then… I guess, welcome to the family?" Riko finished. She gave Yoshiko a nervous smile.

Yoshiko was frozen in place. She was shocked that this was actually happening. She didn't think it would and yet, here they were. Yoshiko found herself smiling ever so slightly.

"Group hug?" Mari offered.

The three of them hugged. Yoshiko smiled more. This was definitely not what she had been expecting to ever happen in her life, but she was happy about it. She had two people to be with now. It seemed a little weird, but she felt like it was going to work out well for them all.

"So, Riko. You sure you don't wanna go to prom as well?" Mari teased.

"N-no. You guys can go." Riko stated, "Unless… you plan on drinking."

"I promise we won't drink." Mari said.

"I doubt that." Riko sighed, "I guess I'm going then."

"Why can't we drink?" Yoshiko asked.

"Because someone gets crazy." Riko glared at Mari.

"Oh… well, fine by me." Yoshiko shrugged.

She was fine with having Riko join them. She was excited about it. This would be the first time Riko went to a prom. Yoshiko wanted to make sure she enjoyed it.

She looked up at her two new girlfriends. She was happy to have them both. Things had turned out a lot better than she had expected them to.


End file.
